


All those lives left behind

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Bones (TV), Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temperance Brennan had come to discover that this island was Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	All those lives left behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



> I’ve only taken one anthropology class so please try to overlook anything I get wrong in that department and I didn’t have time to go back and watch Lost so I apologize if I get anything wrong there too (Like the distances from different places on the island. As it turns out the Lost Encyclopedia does not have every bit of information about the island that you might want to know.)

_There was a knock at the door and it caused Dr. Temperance Brennan to look up from her papers.  
  
“Excuse me,” a bespectacled man said from the doorway, “Are you Doctor Brennan?”  
  
“I am.”  
  
“I’m Doctor Linus. I’d like to talk to you about a job.”  
  
Dr. Linus explained how he was putting together a team of scientists, archeologists, anthropologists, the best in their fields, to be the first to truly explore a brand new island, to be the first to write about the things they discovered there. They would go down in history books.  
  
This was the type of experience that people in her profession dream about. It came once in a lifetime and she’d be an idiot to pass it up.  
  
And that’s what she told Doctor Linus. _  
  
  
\---  
  
  
“Aren’t you excited, Dr. Brennan?” Daisy Wick asked as the plane began to make it‘s descent.  
  
“Very.”  
  
“I cannot wait to see what kind of people lived here. But,” Daisy paused. “If no one had ever seen this place before, why do they need a runway?”  
  
“For the aliens,” their guide told them. It was the first thing he had said the whole trip.  
  
Brennan shot him an annoyed look and told him, “Mr. Lafluer, this isn’t something to joke about.”  
  
“Sorry, ma’am. And feel free to call me James.”  
  
“Okay, James.” Daisy smiled.  
  
As they began to exit the plane, Brennan took a hold of Daisy’s arm. “We are here to study this island and those who used to inhabit it. We are not here to flirt.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Dr. Brennan, but he’s so cute.”  
  
“He is visually stimulating but you need to keep that to yourself.”  
  
“I will. I’m sorry.”  
  
Dr. Brennan stepped off the plane and looked at her surroundings. She had heard about this place, how stunning it was. But seeing it for herself, it surpassed her imagination.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
The island that they landed on was not the main island. To get there required a short boat ride and then a day’s long hike to the spot that Brennan and Daisy would be focusing on.  
  
“Think you can handle this, Bones?” James asked.  
  
“Absolutely.” Brennan turned to him. “And don’t call me Bones.”  
  
Brennan turned back around and began to pack the items they would need into a small boat Daisy turned to James and told him, “Agent Booth’s the only one who gets to call her that.”  
  
“And who’s he? Her boyfriend?”  
  
“Kind of. They like are totally in love with each other but he’s got a girlfriend and she’s got issues. So what about you? Are you seeing anyone?”  
  
“I was. But that was a long time ago.”  
  
“Are you looking to date again?”  
  
“Dr. Wick,” Brennan called out, “can you help me please?”  
  
“Sure thing Dr. B!”  
  
Daisy ran over like an obedient little puppy and James just stood back and watched.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
When the boat reached the main island, Daisy and Brennan were both shocked to see houses just off shore.  
  
“Dr. Brennan, where did these houses come from?” Daisy asked.  
  
“I don’t know.” Brennan walked into the center of the makeshift town and shook her head, “These look like they’ve been here for years. At least 30.”  
  
“We call it Dharmaville,” James told her. “It’s what’s written all over the stuff in there. Dharma.”  
  
“Dharma.” Daisy nodded her head, hanging onto James’s every word.  
  
“Daisy.” Brennan turned to her grad student. “How would you feel about staying here? Seeing what you can uncover.”  
  
“I’d love to but…” She glanced at James. “Are you sure you don’t need my help?”  
  
“We’ll be fine.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Daisy,” James smiled at her. “I’ll make a call and get my best guy over here to make sure you’re safe.”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
“Thank you for getting someone to stay with Daisy,” Brennan said as she and James began their hike.  
  
“No problem. I got the feeling that too much time with her might be a little much.”  
  
“It can.” Brennan laughed. “And you meant it? You trust him?”  
  
“Miles is my best friend. I trust him with my life.”  
  
They hiked in silence for a while until James broke the silence, “Did you see Daisy flirting with Miles?”  
  
“I did.”  
  
“Poor girl.”  
  
Brennan turned to him. “What do you mean?”  
  
“She’s not exactly his type. Her junk’s on the inside if you catch my drift.”  
  
“You mean he’s a homosexual.”  
  
James laughed. “You just tell it like it is, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes, I do.”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Brennan had come to discover that this island was Death. She had been to many places over the years but she had never been to an island this small that had as many corpses as this one did.  
  
She had come across the first set of bodies early on the hike. There was a mass grave of decayed corpses, 50 or more was her guess, almost all of them wearing the same uniform with a Dharma emblem sewn on. It was hard to tell what killed them; there were no bullet wounds, no signs that they were stabbed, but there were far too many of them to for Brennan to be sure that whatever killed them was not natural causes.  
  
The next corpse she stumbled upon was just lying in a field. He had been impaled a decade or more after the others. It appeared as though someone had moved him. Brennan had to ask herself why those on this island threw the others into a pit but they left him to rot in the sun.  
  
He wasn’t the only one she found out in the open. There was a woman, early thirties, and like those in the grave, there was no cause of death that see could see. Then there was a man, mid-thirties to late-forties. He had died the most recently. A nick on his bone suggested that he was stabbed, but not here, somewhere else.  
  
“Are there anymore bodies?” Brennan asked.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Are there anymore bodies I should see?”  
  
“Not like this. But there’s a graveyard.”  
  
“A graveyard?” This caught Brennan’s attention.  
  
“Yeah it’s by the camp.”  
  
James led her another couple of miles to a small camp that appeared to have been abandoned within the last few years. Plates were still on the makeshift table, tattered clothes hung from a clothesline. There was even a baby’s bassinet.  
  
“This is amazing,” Brennan whispered. “But where did these people come from? Where did they go? With those houses and these clothes I‘m sure that we would have heard about this place.”  
  
James shrugged. “Dunno, Doc. I’m just here to keep you safe. They don’t tell me any of that.”  
  
“You said there’s a graveyard?”  
  
“Yeah, this way.” He motioned her with his hand and led her down the beach. “This is one of the places I was told to bring you to.”  
  
There were a few dozen graves settled up on a hill over looking the ocean. It was a beautiful spot and it showed her that, despite what she saw earlier, despite the conclusions she’d made, these people really did care about their dead.  
  
They had fashioned crosses out of sticks and used them as gravestones, most with names carved into them. Boone Carlyle, Shannon Rutherford, Ana Lucia Cortez. All those names sounded so familiar to her, but why?  
  
“Can you hand me that shovel?” Brennan asked.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“I need to dig up these bodies, figure out how they died.”  
  
“You want to dig up a grave?”  
  
“I assure you, it’s purely for scientific research.”  
  
James looked at her, shook his head, but picked up the shovel and handed it to her anyway.  
  
“Do whatever you want, but I’m not having any part in it.”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
It took a few days for Brennan to get the first section of graves dug. There were four dead from bullet wounds, three women and one man. One dead from hanging, one dead from an undetermined cause.  
  
And then she found something really interesting.  
  
“These two were buried alive.”  
  
“What?” James asked looking up from the copy of Gulliver’s Travels he had brought with him.  
  
“These two.” Brennan looked up and read the names off of the grave markers, “Niki and Paulo, they were buried alive.”  
  
James walked over to her. “You can tell that?”  
  
“I’m very good.”  
  
“God.” He ran his hand through his hair. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
“You have nothing to be sorry about. You didn't bury them.”  
  
“Right.” James took a seat on the sand.  
  
“You lost someone, didn’t you?”  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
“That’s why you didn’t want me digging up the graves. You lost someone.”  
  
“My parents died when I was a kid. And then my girlfriend died a couple years ago.”  
  
“I’m sorry. But I need to see out how these people lived and how they died. I owe it to them. Do you understand?”  
  
“I guess.”  
  
“Now can you---” Brennan stopped as she caught, out of the corner of her eye, a figure, a person, run though the jungle. “Did you see that?” She asked standing up.  
  
“See what?”  
  
“Someone just ran by. You didn’t see it?”  
  
“No. Anyway, it was probably an animal or the sun’s getting to you. Why don’t you get something to drink?”  
  
“It wasn’t either of those things. I know what I saw.”  
  
“I know what you think you saw.”  
  
“I saw it, Mr. Lafluer.”  
  
Brennan turned away from him and ran into the jungle.  
  
“Well shit.” James cursed and then ran after her.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Brennan kept running through the jungle but she couldn’t seem to local the figure she saw. And just as she was about to give up she saw a large object sitting in the middle of a grove of trees. Based on the amount of moss growing on it, she’d have to guess it had been there for at least five years.  
  
Then as she walked closer, she realized what this was. A plane. Or rather the cockpit of a plane.  
  
“There you are,” James panted as he caught up with her. “You really shouldn’t run around here. You could really get hurt and I’m no doctor.”  
  
“What’s a plane doing in the middle of the jungle?”  
  
“I think you know that,” a voice said from behind them.  
  
James and Brennan spun around and came face to face with a familiar face.  
  
“Mr. Linus?” Brennan asked.  
  
“Please, call me Ben.”  
  
“What’s going on? You told me that Hurley would be here.”  
  
“He’ll be along.”  
  
“Excuse me.” Brennan stepped forward, “What is going on?”  
  
“You know. Deep down inside you know.”  
  
Brennan sighed, “I don’t.”  
  
“You recognized the names,” a new voice said.  
  
“Hugo!” James exclaimed.  
  
“Sawyer! Dude, its good to see you.” The two men embraced. “I didn’t think you’d come.”  
  
“Bug eyes told me it was for you. I had to.”  
  
“Thanks man.”  
  
“Hello.” Brennan waved her hand, “How did you know that I recognized those names?”  
  
“He knows everything that goes on here,” Ben told her.  
  
“Think about it,” Hurley said slowly. “The names, the plane. You know.”  
  
Brennan crinkled her brow. “Oceanic 815?” she asked. “But that’s impossible. They found the plane.”  
  
“It was a bogus plane, dude.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“So no one would know about this place.” Hurley placed a hand on her shoulder. “Think about it. Why did they take you off the case so soon?”  
  
“They didn’t like my methods.”  
  
“That’s not the truth. You said it yourself.”  
  
“How did you…”  
  
“Trust me, I know everything.”  
  
“Can we skip to part where you explain why she’s here?” James asked.  
  
“Do you have somewhere more important to be?” Ben asked.  
  
“Clementine’s dance recital is on Saturday and he’s worried he’s going to get stuck here again and miss it,” Hurley explained.  
  
James stared at him. “That’s creepy.”  
  
Hurley just shrugged. “Do you want to know why I brought you here?”  
  
“I assume it has something to do with the crash.”  
  
“You got it. I want you to tell the world about the crash. That we lied.”  
  
“You were on the plane?”  
  
“I sure was. Let me tell you a story. ” Hurley went on to tell her the history of the island, at least the condescend version.  
  
When it was over Brennan shook her head. “None of this makes any sense.”  
  
“I think it does. You act reasonable, but over the years you’ve learned to accept things that you can’t explain.”  
  
“No I haven’t.”  
  
“Okay,” Hurley laughed. “If that’s what you believe. But I still need you to tell everyone about this place.”  
  
Brennan crossed her arms over her chest. “Why me?”  
  
“Because you’re the best. People will believe you.”  
  
“I don’t understand. Why don‘t you bring in camera crews to document it so everyone can see for themselves?”  
  
“This island is special, Temperance,” Ben told her. “We can’t just let everyone see what’s here. So after your plane leaves, this island is going back into hiding.”  
  
“And if they don’t believe me?”  
  
“They will.” Hurley held out a ring. “That’s Charlie Pace’s Driveshaft ring. His brother gave it to him. Show it to him and he’ll know you’re telling him the truth.”  
  
“I don’t really have a choice, do I?”  
  
“In my experience: no,” James told her.  
  
She stuck out her hand. “Fine. I’ll do it.”  
  
Hurley smiled at her and placed the ring in her hand. “You won’t regret this.”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Daisy was overjoyed when she saw Brennan and James enter the plane “Oh my god! You guys, we almost left without you!”  
  
“Well you didn’t,” James told her as they took their seats.  
  
“Did you find anything? ‘Cause the houses were a big bust.”  
  
“Yeah, we found some things.” Brennan nodded her head and her hand went to the ring hanging around her neck.  
  
As the plane began to prepare for take off James leaned over to Brennan. “Everything’s going to work out just fine.”  
  
“I hope you‘re right.”  
  
“So do I.” James whispered. “So do I.”  
  
  
 **-END-**  
  
  
  
 **Prompt** :  
Past catching up


End file.
